


Sleepover

by alabasterclouds



Series: Just One Of Eleanor's Little Things [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bedwetting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied childhood trauma, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sharing a Bed, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/pseuds/alabasterclouds
Summary: Warning: this fic is an ageplay fic - maybe the first in this fandom! - and as such, I encourage you strongly to read the tags. If it's not your cup of tea, cool, but please let the rest of us who are into this kind of fic enjoy it and just pass it on by. Consider yourself warned!After a night of drinking with the Brainy Bunch at her place, Tahani invites them all to stay over so that no one has to get back to their apartments while drunk. While her luxury condo has enough room to host them all, Eleanor and Tahani end up having to share a room - and eventually, a bed, after Eleanor's refusal to go to sleep before Tahani reveals a humiliating secret when they both drop off for the night.I've just started writing for this fandom and am excited to do more! Want to prompt me or chat? Come say hi at http://alabasterclouds.tumblr.com





	Sleepover

They may have had a _little_ too much to drink that night, thought Tahani, as she walked along her tastefully-decorated living room, picking up dirty glasses and plates. After all, even she felt it, and that was rare indeed. She almost never let herself get tipsy anymore - not after her near-death experience with Kamilah's statue, certainly.

But it _had_ been amusing to have them all over. It got lonely at night, sometimes. The HeirBNB she was renting belonged to some minor Australian millionaire travelling overseas, and in keeping with Tahani's new self, she'd chosen a luxury condo instead of an imposing mansion for the long-term. It was a cozy three-bedroom, nothing fancy (although the hot tub on the balcony and sauna in the walk-in master bath were, of course, appreciated), and it came with its own chef and cleaning service, of course. Tahani may be trying to better herself, but she wasn't some kind of washerwoman. Anyway, she didn't really even know how to cook, and the shrimp appetizers were excellent when hand-prepared by Rosa in the kitchen, more so than they'd be if she'd had to buy them from some grocery establishment and God forbid, _defrost_ them.

For once, even Chidi had relaxed a bit. None of them had ever seen Chidi drunk before, and he hadn't really been all that drunk now, but he'd loosened up to the point of actually choosing one of Rosa's desserts without a fifteen-minute interlude. Jason had even seemed to enjoy himself, especially when Tahani had let him stream the Jaguars game on her state-of-the-art Smart TV. She'd had no idea how he'd even gotten the game, but for all his shortcomings, Jason was rather adept at technological things when it came to home entertainment.

It had been Eleanor that Tahani had been most interested in watching tonight. Eleanor oddly had not been as over the top as usual, thought Tahani. She watched as the petite blonde self-proclaimed "trashbag" quietly walked around the other side of the room, gathering plates with discarded shrimp tails on them (most likely all of them were hers, to be fair). She'd certainly had her share of booze, to be true - but she didn't seem to be making her usual crass comments and wild gestures. In fact, Eleanor hadn't said much at all - not since Tahani had invited them all to stay that evening.

"Oh, why spend money on an Uber?" Tahani had asked. "I would ask my driver to run you all home, but he's got the evening off and honestly, there's room here. Why not just sleep here tonight?"

Jason had been ready to crash on the couch there and then, but Tahani had gently dissuaded him. "Not there, darling. That's top-grade leather. I've got a lovely little spare room that you can stay in. Chidi, you can take the other one if you wish."

"Can I sleep on your top-grade leather, then?" Eleanor had wisecracked, hands on hips. "I promise I won't drool too much on it."

Tahani had paused, unsure, as usual, if Eleanor was being sarcastic or if she actually meant what she said. Eleanor had given her a sardonic smile. 

"Don't worry, Lurch. I won't mess anything up."

"Eleanor," Tahani had trilled, putting a hand delicately to her throat, "I would never even hear of you sleeping there anyway. You can share with me tonight. I've got a pull-out bed. It could be just like a slumber party!"

And Tahani had been serious - she'd never even had girlfriends to stay as a child, let alone as an adult. But Eleanor had looked unsure, and then, swinging her arms a little, she had shaken her head.

"Naw. I can grab a cab or something, Tahani. No need to make you share with me. I'm not so drunk."

But Tahani wouldn't hear of it. "Of course not. Don't be silly. We'll have Rosa make us a lovely breakfast in the morning! And it's much easier for you to get back to uni from here anyway. Where do you live these days, Eleanor, about an hour away?"

"Forty-five minutes by train," Eleanor had sniffed. "Not all of us can afford HeirBNB. Fine. Have it your way, buddy. But if you snore, I'll kill you."

Tahani had laughed prettily. "Don't be ridiculous, Eleanor. I've never been known to do anything like that in my life." She'd turned to Chidi, who was once again looking uncomfortable at the girls' exchange. "It's the room on the left, darling, across the hall from the master. Jason, yours is the closest one to the toilet."

Eleanor had simply shrugged. Once Jason and Chidi had left for their rooms, she turned to Tahani, but refused to look at her. "Listen, Tahani. You really don't have to do this. I can just go home."

"I'm not sure why you're so resistant to the idea, Eleanor. Even the boys agreed to stay. Now let's not leave all this for Rosa, shall we? Help me clear up."

And that's just what Eleanor had done, quietly doing exactly as Tahani asked, without any further wisecracking. It was very strange; quite out of character for her. But Tahani, her head starting to pound a bit, simply led the way to her bedroom and took her usual silk nightgown to the ensuite bathroom to wash up. As she closed the door behind her, she saw Eleanor looking, a bit awestruck, at the size of the master bedroom and Tahani's California king-size bed. 

While Tahani would usually complete her 15-step facial routine and ensure that her pores were properly humidified before bed, the alcohol was causing a bit of fuzziness tonight and she didn't feel up to the whole thing. Instead, she carefully brushed her hair (100 strokes, top to bottom in one long movement), washed her face and moisturized, and ensured that her teeth were cleaned. Then, opening the door, she found Eleanor still standing in the centre of the room, rubbing her eyes surreptitiously. She immediately dropped her hands when she saw Tahani.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling - I should have pulled the bed out for you. One moment." Tahani crossed to the other side of the room and lifting the pillows of the L-shaped sectional, pulled out a fully-made-up couch bed. "There. That should do it."

Eleanor sighed. "I'll just go out to the living room. I'm not tired yet."

"Don't be silly, Eleanor. You look about as knackered as I feel!" Tahani gracefully got into bed, thrilling at the feel of her satin sheets and heavy duvet. The extra weight really helped her fall asleep at night. "The sheets on your bed are just as nice as these ones, I assure you. I had them custom-chosen myself; I would never allow anyone to sleep on _spare linen_ ," she shuddered.

Eleanor quirked one corner of her mouth up in a half-smile. "God forbid."

"Well, these things are important," insisted Tahani. "Now, I've finished washing up, so please feel free to get on with it." She stretched out in her bed, feeling her long legs thrill to the soft, cool touch of the satin. Eleanor continued to watch her, then turned on her heel without another word and wandered into the bathroom.

Tahani closed her eyes. It really had been a wonderful night. She hoped Chidi and Jason were getting comfortable as well. A thought occurring to her, she got up, pulling on a dressing gown, and wandered out into the hallway, where she found Chidi standing uncertainly in front of the closed bathroom door.

"Chidi? Are you all right? Shall I help you find something?" asked Tahani, ever the gracious host even when her head was starting to ache. Chidi turned to her. 

"Um, this is . . . this is the bathroom, right?"

Tahani stifled a laugh. Poor Chidi. "Yes, darling," she said gently. "I keep the door to that one closed. Just go in! I can hear Jason still in the sitting room."

Leaving Chidi in peace, she continued to the living room, where Jason was still fiddling with her television. "Jason . . . I hate to be a pest, but we are all going to want to sleep at some point. Do you think you could leave it for tonight?"

Jason popped his head up and smiled at her goofily. "Sure, dawg! I'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Thank you, darling," said Tahani faintly, as Jason wandered off in the direction of the bedrooms. She rubbed her head. Now, Rosa did keep a cupboard of Paracetamol around here somewhere . . . 

She opened cupboards in the kitchen, trying to find the elusive packet, when she heard a voice behind her that made her jump.

"I don't suppose you have any bottles of water in that fancy fridge?"

Tahani turned to see Eleanor, dressed only in her T-shirt and panties, standing behind her, looking exhausted. "Eleanor! You startled me!"

"Sorry," said Eleanor, not sounding sorry at all. She pushed past Tahani and peered into the fridge. "Yes! Evian." She grabbed two bottles and tossed one to Tahani, who almost dropped it. Was Eleanor really standing there, half-naked, uncaring, in her _kitchen_?

Eleanor grinned. "Yeah, take it in. I'm a straight hottie. I know."

Tahani cleared her throat disapprovingly. "That's certainly not - I mean, I just am looking for some painkillers, that's all." She placed the bottle of water on the counter and turned her back on Eleanor, who giggled. 

"It's okay. You're pretty hot, too. I love the nightie." Tahani heard light footsteps as Eleanor, barefoot, walked away. "Hurry up. I'm tired."

Tahani stood for a moment, trying to clear her head. Then she picked up the cold, sweating bottle of water and followed Eleanor into her room. Forget the painkillers. She'd just sleep it off.

The house was quiet as Tahani tiptoed to the bedroom, trying not to wake the boys, sleeping in the guest rooms. Chidi's door was tightly closed, but Jason's was half-open, and she could already hear him snoring. Well, at least he was resting easily.

When Tahani walked into her room, she found Eleanor under the covers of the pull-out, looking at her phone. "I can never find good Kardashian videos at this time of night."

"Well," sniffed Tahani, "I would like to go to sleep. Perhaps you can try to find some tomorrow, though I'm not sure why you'd want to, to be sure," she breathed, the last muttered under her breath. Eleanor raised her head indignantly.

"Listen, Lurch, you do you, and I'll do what makes me happy, okay?" Eleanor's voice actually held a hint of anger, and Tahani subsided. Clearly they were both past their limits tonight.

"Please turn off your phone. I would really like to sleep, and I can't with the light, Eleanor."

"Don't you have some kind of sleeping mask with Valerian root from Dragonstone or something?" Eleanor made no move to turn off her phone. "Look, Tahani, I'll be quiet. Just sleep."

Tahani sighed loudly - and indignantly, so that Eleanor was aware of the severe inconvenience she was causing - and turned over, away from the light of Eleanor's phone, closing her eyes determinedly. God, but her head was aching - and then she remembered where the Paracetamol was, directly in her bedside drawer. 

Unscrewing the bottle of water and knocking back a few pills, including a Valium, which, Tahani realized belatedly, may not have been wise with all the alcohol she'd had - she watched Eleanor out of the corner of her eye as she lay back down. Eleanor was curled up in a fetal position, the blankets snugly pulled up to her chin, her phone lighting up her pretty face. Tahani watched as Eleanor yawned once, then twice, then put her phone down to rub her eyes.

The poor tired darling. But why wouldn't she just sleep? Tahani watched as Eleanor took a gulp or two of her water and then sat up to swallow, peering at Tahani's bed. She couldn't see Tahani's face from where she was, but what she did see must have satisfied her, because she turned over and burrowed her head into Tahani's luxurious double-stuffed feather pillows.

After that, Tahani fell asleep, too.

//~//

It was still dark when Tahani woke. Usually, with her top-of-the-line white noise machine on and her heavy black-out drapes, Tahani didn't wake until her alarm woke her or until she damn well felt like it, and waking in the middle of the night was a rarity for her. But something had woken her this time - and it took her a few moments to remember that someone else was in the room with her.

Was Eleanor snoring? It was all well and good for her to accuse _Tahani_ of doing so, indeed! Well, Tahani would let her have it. She sat up in bed, about to lean over to poke Eleanor, when she realized that Eleanor was already awake. And she was staring at Tahani, a look of pure fear on her face.

Tahani froze, unsure of how to react. "Eleanor?"

There was a sniff from Eleanor, and Tahani realized that's what must have woken her up. Eleanor's face glistened in the streetlight peeking through a crack in the curtains, and Tahani realized she was crying. 

Again an awkward pause, before Tahani tentatively reached a hand out. 

"Eleanor, are you all right?"

Eleanor's voice came, rusty. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

Another awkward pause. Tahani spoke. "Can I . . . help, at all?"

Eleanor's face crumpled, then. "No, I'm fine," she managed to choke out. "Just go to sleep, God, Tahani! Fuck," she muttered, swiping a hand over her eyes.

And Tahani watched as Eleanor began to cry - huge, shoulder-shaking, hiccupping sobs. Eleanor rubbed her tiny hands into her eyes, as if trying to rub away the tears, and Tahani couldn't stand it any longer. She got out of bed and sat on the edge of the pull-out couch beside Eleanor.

"Well, you certainly don't look as if you're managing on your own," said Tahani, trying to keep her voice gentle and matter-of-fact, but Eleanor, instead of calming down, simply continued to sob. In the half-light, she looked almost like a very little girl, sitting up cross-legged in the middle of the queen-size bed.

Tahani put a gentle hand on Eleanor's knee. "Whatever could be the matter, darling?"

That seemed to undo something in Eleanor, because she suddenly leaned into Tahani, pressing up against Tahani's silken nightgown, turning her face into Tahani's warm shoulder. And Tahani wrapped her arms around Eleanor, holding her close.

"Oh, shh, shh. Oh, poor love. Shh, pet. It's all right. It's all right."

The terms of endearment fell effortlessly from Tahani's lips, despite never hearing them from any parental figure she had ever had. And Eleanor slowly began to calm down in Tahani's arms, a tiny fist clutching at a fold of her nightgown, her body pressed up against Tahani. Soon, the gusty sobs turned into sniffling, which turned into hiccups that shook Eleanor's shoulders intermittently.

Tahani reached over to the table beside the couch and pulled out some Kleenex, taking the liberty to wipe Eleanor's cheeks for her. Surprisingly, Eleanor didn't resist, which made Tahani frown.

"Eleanor, now. I don't want to pry, but it's not every day that I've got someone crying in the same room as me when we're meant to be asleep," she said, trying for a jocular tone. But Eleanor didn't respond - she simply leaned more into Tahani, rubbing a hand under her nose and pouting a bit. And Tahani raised a hand and smoothed back her hair, letting her hand fall against Eleanor's cheek in a gentle caress.

"Why don't you tell me why you're so upset, darling?"

"I can't," sniffled Eleanor. Her voice was barely audible. "I can't tell you."

"Oh, surely you can," Tahani crooned. "It can't be as bad as all that. Was it a nightmare? Did you get frightened?"

Eleanor just shook her head. And then she squirmed. 

It was almost imperceptible, of course. No one but someone holding Eleanor as close as Tahani was would have even noticed, but Tahani recognized that squirm. She'd done it once or twice herself, when she had been very, very little, and a nightmare had caused her to wet her bed. She'd had to keep it from Kamilah, of course. And from her parents. But when her nanny had come to comfort her in the middle of the night, Tahani remembered squirming that very same way, trying to keep it secret that she'd had an accident.

But that was absurd. What grown woman still wet the bed, for one? And Eleanor, of all people, couldn't possibly have had that problem. But then, Tahani wouldn't have pegged Eleanor, of all people, of needing this amount of comfort without a lot of resistance, either.

But as Tahani continued to hold Eleanor close, she felt Eleanor squirm again, and she knew one of them would have to bring it up, or no one would get any sleep that night. Tahani decided to try for matter-of-fact.

"Well, Eleanor, my suggestion would be to just out with it, darling. The sooner we find out what the trouble is, the sooner we can all go back to sleep. Now, I'm tired, and I'm sure you are, too." Tahani yawned, as if to make her point, and saw Eleanor's lips tremble again as her face crumpled and she began to cry afresh.

Oh, dear. "Oh, darling. Please don't be upset." Tahani cuddled Eleanor close. "I just want to help, you see."

"I can't tell you," Eleanor whispered. "Because I can't tell anyone. And I don't want anyone to know that I'm just a big baby when I'm drunk and I'm really sorry, Tahani," she wept, her voice growing louder. Tahani stroked Eleanor's hair, quietening her, and decided to just be honest.

"Darling, if it's that you've had a little accident, why, I already know. And it's easily remedied, though I do wish I'd remembered to put on the mattress cover for that bed in particular. It can't be helped now, of course."

Eleanor froze in Tahani's arms. The room was silent for a long moment, and then she whispered, "How did you know?"

"Never mind all that." Tahani kissed the top of Eleanor's head, barely believing that it was she that was doing this with prickly little Eleanor! "The next steps are to clear it all up, and to get you settled in clean clothes in my bed. Now, how does that sound?"

Eleanor's chin began to quiver, and Tahani stroked her hair. "Now, now. No more tears, Eleanor. It's really fine. It's not at all any trouble, all right?"

After a long moment, Eleanor nodded. But her voice wobbled as she detached from Tahani. "I don't have any clean panties to wear."

Tahani snorted. "Well, I'm sure that's the least of our problems, love. I'm sure I can kit you out."

As Eleanor got out of bed, she began to shiver, and Tahani played with the idea of drawing her a bath. But it was so late, and they were so tired . . . She threw away that idea and simply went to the bathroom to put out a clean cloth. "Go and wash up. I'll fix all this."

Tahani passed Eleanor a pair of her La Perla panties (the older season ones, of course - she wasn't about to sacrifice any of the last two seasons to messy little Eleanor!) and stripped the pull-out bed as Eleanor disappeared behind the bathroom door. Tahani was grateful that her memory foam king mattress did, in fact, have a waterproof cover (after all, one could never predict an accident of any kind, especially if one did have a regular menstrual cycle). She threw the wet sheets into the laundry closet and got back into bed, feeling every year of her thirty-five birthdays, to wait for Eleanor.

Eleanor came out in dry panties, but her lower lip was still quivering when she got into bed with Tahani. She curled up in a little ball away from her, her shoulders shaking a bit as she drew a heavy, shuddering sigh. And then she began to cry again.

"Oh, darling. Shh. Come here," entreated Tahani, and surprisingly, Eleanor obeyed. She let Tahani wrap her arms around her, fitting under Tahani's chin as she curled up, her knees fitting just above Tahani's thighs. And she sniffled and cried, the tears wetting Tahani's cheeks, too, as they ran down Eleanor's face onto the pillow.

The odd thing is, Tahani didn't even mind. It was just enough to comfort Eleanor - Eleanor, who resisted any kind of care and was most likely to shrug it off. Tahani, for the first time, felt that she could actually do _something tangible_ for someone.

She rubbed Eleanor's back until Eleanor stopped crying, and then she smoothed back the smaller woman's hair, smiling at her. "I'm sure there's quite a story behind all those tears."

Eleanor just stared into Tahani's dark eyes, and then suddenly - a tiny smile.

"There is," was all she said, before she turned over, pulling Tahani's arms around her, sighing deeply, and falling asleep.

Tahani relaxed into Eleanor, inhaling the cheap coconut scent of her blonde hair, and smiled, closing her eyes.

She had a feeling she'd be hearing that story sooner than later - and really, that was all right with her.

This was only her first sleepover, after all.


End file.
